Sailor Moon: A Moon Star Is Born
The story starts with Serena Tsukino in her bed asleep...way past her wake up time. She rushes out of the house, almost forgetting her precious lunch, and starts her daily run to school. While running and complaining "why does morning have to come?" she sees three little boys tormenting a cat. Even though she is in a hurry she makes them scatter and takes a band-aid off the cats head that she assumed the boys must have put there. The cat jumps out of her arms and flips onto a car. They stare each other down until Serena breaks the gaze suddenly remembering she is gonna to be late. She runs off and of course, shes late. She gets her test back, after a scolding, and finds she got 30 out of 100. Scared to go home, and discouraged because Melvyn (the school nerd) got 100, she decides to go with her best friend Molly to her mothers jewelery store. We change viewpoints and go to Queen Berryls lair and find out her evil plot of gathering human energy to release the powers of the negaverse. The only other way to release the negaverse is to obtain the silver crystal which has been missing for an age. She assigns one of her minions, Jadeite, to the task of collecting energy. He says that one of his plans is already in motion and one of his minions, Morga, is collecting the energy. He is warned not to fail. Serena and Molly arrive at Molly's mums shop to find it packed. They see Molly's mum racing around the shop advertising her jewellery. It is then discovered that the shops rings is draining the customers energies. She is startled by Molly and Serena and offer them a heavily discounted diamond ring from $5700 to $342 and are almost trampled by the crowd of women who are trying to get it. They leave the shop and Molly declares she has to go home. Serena says goodbye and she too starts her walk. She pulls out her test from her bag and regrets not studying harder. She crumples it into a ball and throws it over her shoulder. It hits Darian, and he mocks her performance on the test and tells her to study harder. She snatches back her paper and walks off in a huff. She walks past the game arcade and sees a poster for the new Sailor V game. She starts complaining about how nice it would be to be Sailor V, not having to worry about tests and all. While gazing at the poster she is spied upon by the cat that she rescued from the trio of boys earlier that day. Before the cat can introduce itself Serena looks away from the poster and resumes her walk home. Upon arrival she is greeted by her mother who immediately asks Serena how she went on her test. Stumbling over herself to make up a good excuse she surrenders and hands over her paper. Her mother, in an fit of rage, kicks Serena out of the house and tells her to go to the library and study more. Back at the jewellery store customers start feeling faint and dropping to the floor. Molly is scared and asks her mother what is happening but when her mtoher turns around her face is the face of Morga. Serena is tired after waiting to be let back in the house and decides to take a nap. When her eyes are closed she heres the window snapping shut. She rolls over and awakens to see the cat she rescued earlier standing over her. The cat introduces herself as Luna. Serena doesn't really listen but is just astonished that she just saw a cat talk. She puts her head down and pretends its all a dream. Luna tries to wake her up and is failing miserably until she does another amazing backflip and a locket appears on Serena's bed. Serena exclaims and immediately runs to her mirror and starts seeing how it looks on. Luna is trying to explain that Serena is a chosen warrior that is meant to prevent Queen Berryl from unleashing the powers of the Negaverse and to help find the princess of the moon. When Luna sees Serena still blatantly ignoring her and concentrating on making the locket sit nicely in her bow she sighs and tells Serena to say 'Moon Prism Power!' Serena repeats with enthusiam and her first transformation into Sailor Moon begins. Serena is shocked at how her clothes have suddenly changed and asks Luna to explain what it all means, again, when she hears Molly's voice screaming for help through one of her hairpeices. Luna tells Sailor Moon to go to the jewellery store and save Molly. She arrives to find Molly being strangled by her mother, when her mother morphs into Morga. Sailor Moon yells for Morga to stop and when asked who she is begins her all famous speech: "I'm the sailor scout of love and justice, Sailor Moon, in the name of the moon, i'll punish you!" Morga, skeptical about Sailor Moons powers, raises her army of women who have been drained of their energy and orders them to attack. They rise up and Sailor Moon gets a little nervous. She dodges their attacks and find she has a cut on her knee that is bleeding. She sits down and starts to cry. Luna asks her what she thinks she is doing and Sailor Moon just wants to go home. Morga begins to reach for Sailor Moon with her clawed hands and Sailor Moon cries out in terror. Suddenly a rose is shot into Morga's path. Tuxedo Mask introduces himself and gives Sailor Moon advice. It didnt seem to work because she just went right on crying. Sailor Moons hair pieces react and magnify her crying 100-fold. The noise was terrible and the army of women started to fall to the ground. Morga covers her ears in pain and tells Sailor Moon to stop that awful noise. Luna tells Sailor Moon to take her tiara and yell 'Moon Tiara Magic!' Sailor Moon does the action and her tiara turns into a shining disk and vaporises Morga. Jadeite is holding his ball of collected energy when it disappears. Meanwhile Luna is telling Sailor Moon what a good job she did defeating Morga. Tuxedo Mask also praises her. Luna looks to Sailor Moon and keeps talking and stops when she sees Sailor Moon standing there totally lovestruck. The next morning Molly is talking to a group of friends over Serena's table and they all say they had the same dream. 'I dreamed i was rescued by a beautiful heroine called sailor moon! Me Too! Yeah, same!' When Serena is asked for an opinion they find her lying down on her desk half asleep.